Douce vengeance
by ClarenceSPN
Summary: Fili et Kili avaient pour habitude de se taquiner à longueur de journée. Mais par une belle après midi ensoleillée, au détour d'un petit bosquet, Kili était bien décidé à se venger de son frère ..


_**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! :)**_

 _ **Comme vous avez pu le lire dans mes fic sur criminal minds ou spn, je travaillais sur un petit OS Fiki :)**_

 _ **Alors voila, je vous laisse lire tranquille, mais avant je voudrais remercier**_ _ **Lona DeppDowney pour m'avoir gentillement proposé de me corriger**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **Ah oui, alors les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, malheureusement .. :( (en meme temps .. Heureusement pour Kili, parce que sinon, il ne tiendrait pas la nuit ^^)**_

 **Aussi, avant que vous commenciez à lire, je tiens à vous préciser que cette fic m'a été inspirée par un fan art. Je vous mets le lien en bas mais bon, je vous conseille de n'aller la voir qu'à la fin car sinon vous allez vous spoiller et vue que c'est qu'un OS bon bah il n'y aura plus grand chose à lire si vous les regardez avant ^^ Enfin as you want ;)**

Fili ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère. Pourquoi et comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Kili continuait d'avancer vers son frère, l'air menaçant, une flèche encochée, l'arc bandé, visant Fili. Ce dernier reculait espérant lui échapper.

"-Kee ... Pourquoi ? Enfin … ! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... ?"

N'ayant pas de réponse, il continua de reculer mais son dos vint heurter le tronc d'un arbre, l'air paniqué alors il retenta.

"Kili, c'est moi, Fee... Allez, arrête... Je ne joue plus ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Kili...

\- …

\- Tu me fais peur Kili. S'il te plait... Je suis ton frère !"

Oh oui c étais Fili, son frère. Et oui, il le savait. Il l'avait enfin à sa merci. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, il n'allait pas relâcher après quelques phrases de son dit frère, justement.

Fili, toujours accolé à son arbre, leva doucement les bras, ayant ainsi les mains au niveau de sa tête, lui montrant qu'il était désarmé, il espérait faire ainsi revenir son frère. Mais rien n'y fit. Kili continuait inévitablement d'avancer. Quand soudain, il se figea. A quelques mètres de Fili. Il relâcha légèrement la corde, abaissant doucement son arc. Soulagé Fili commença à esquisser un sourire et à baisser doucement les mains. Mais Kili releva aussi vite son arc et lâcha la corde, la flèche filant à toute vitesse vers son frère. S'en suivit trois autres flèches qui partirent tout aussi vite. Fili releva vivement ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas. Certes il avait traité son frère de bouffeur de salade plusieurs fois dans la journée mais quand même... Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil, ça avait toujours été une sorte de jeu entre eux. Les flèches se rapprochaient inexorablement de lui, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter leur vue quand elles se planteraient dans leur cible, c'est-à-dire lui, il jeta un dernier regard suppliant à son frère, avant d'abaisser ses paupières, se crispant de tout son être.

Il sentit la première flèche arriver, et transpercer l'un après l'autre les tissus de son poignet droit, le plaquant violemment contre le tronc, déchirant sa manche. Son frère avait sciemment visé quelques centimètres à peine à côté de son poignet, immobilisant sa main. Les trois autres flèches ne tardant pas à arriver, venant se planter pour l'une sous la première, puis reproduire le même schéma sur le poignet gauche pour les deux autres. Ainsi cloué à l'arbre, Fili, soulagé, se décrispa légèrement, osant ouvrir doucement les yeux, l'un après l'autre. Son frère semblait satisfait, lâchant son arc au sol. Il fit un pas en avant, et enleva son carquois, retirant par la même son petit couteau fixé à la ceinture de celui-ci, ce qui rassura Fili. Mais son frère avait toujours cet air menaçant et quelques peu pervers dans le regard. Le blond n'étais pas à l'aise, il n'avait jamais vu Kili dans cet état, même lorsqu'ils s'amusaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il jouait avec lui comme ça, il aurait très bien pu le tuer dès le début s'il le voulait tant que ça, il l'avait dans sa ligne de mire, pourquoi avait-il visé ses manches, et pas son torse ? Il voulait continuer de jouer avec lui. Fili avait peur, il ne savait pas son frère aussi sadique...

Kili continuait d'avancer retirant ses gants puis son manteau. Son manteau ? Mais pourquoi diable enlevait-il son manteau ? se demandait Fili. Un sourire lubrique se dessina peu à peu sur le visage de Kili qui n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis bien des minutes déjà. Il s'arrêta juste devant son frère, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, fixant son regard dans le sien. Fili soutint son regard et commença à y distinguer une lueur qu'il connaissait bien chez son frère, ses yeux brillaient mais son regard n'était plus menaçant, mais plus aguicheur, bien qu'il restait fortement pervers. Fili essaya de décrocher ses poignets du tronc mais les flèches avaient enfoncé avec leur pointe une partie du tissu et ce, trop profondément pour qu'il puisse se défaire comme ça. C'est alors que Kili déplaça son regard des yeux de son frère pour venir dessiner une ligne imaginaire jusqu'au creux sous son oreille. Il se pencha et vint lui chuchoter :

"Tu me déçois grand frère. Moi qui pensais que tu me faisais confiance, je vois que je me suis grandement trompé...

-Kee, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Aaah... "

Fili ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise qui se transforma très vite en gémissement de plaisir, sous les coups de langue et de dents de Kili sur le lobe de son oreille gauche. Jugeant soudain son cou bien plus attirant, il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il embrassa, pour ensuite y planter ses dents, marquant ainsi Fili. Ce dernier se mit à trembler. Pourquoi son frère faisait-il ça ? Que lui prenait-il ? Où voulait-il en venir... Pourquoi commençait-il à passer ses mains sous sa tunique ? Fili se cambra sous le doux toucher de son frère, ses mains se baladant sous sa tunique, de ses pectoraux à ses hanches. Une fois leur chemin fini, Kili tint fermement le bassin de son frère et vint y coller ses hanches, provoquant un gémissement de plus à son Fili. Le plus jeune se sentit rougir à l'entente presque indécente de ces cris de plaisirs. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à ses tétons avec lesquels il continua de jouer, ses lèvres se baladant toujours dans le cou de son frère. Sa jambe vint doucement remonter l'entrejambe de Fili pour venir faire pression sur sa virilité. L'aîné commençait à avoir chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Son bas ventre le brûlait, son pantalon commençait à le serrer et la bouche qui s'acharnait sur son cou ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Kili releva alors doucement sa tête, il avait du mal à tenir, à entendre son frère gémir comme ça dans son oreille. Il vint alors planter son regard dans les yeux noircis de désir de son frère qui quémandait un baiser. Kili approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de l'aîné, et lorsqu'il put sentir le souffle erratique du blond sur ses lèvres, dévia et l'embrassa dans le coin de la bouche, ce qui provoqua un petit grognement de frustration de la part de son frère. Fili essayait toujours de décrocher ses mains, il avait envie de les passer dans la tignasse brune de son Kili, de placer son visage face à lui et de lui voler un baiser, il avait envie de plaquer son corps contre le sien, mais n'en fit rien, hormis gesticuler. Ses poignets étaient toujours attachés et il ne pourrait pas s'en défaire. Kili remonta sa main dans la nuque de son frère et commença à lui caresser la joue. Fili gesticulant toujours dans tous les sens vint appuyer son visage dans la main du plus jeune, la tournant légèrement pour y déposer un baiser. Le brun attendit comme ça quelques secondes, profitant de la vue de son ainé, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, les joues légèrement rosées. Puis, en ayant assez des mouvements incessants de Fili, attrapa violemment les hanches de ce dernier pour les coincer entre l'arbre et son bassin. Il entama alors de légères ondulations, faisant se frotter leurs érections plus que naissantes l'une à l'autre. Fili ne contrôlait plus son souffle, ne pensant pas que son frère aurait pu un jour le mettre dans un état pareil. Il essaya de capturer la bouche de Kili qui se baladait encore sur son visage mais évitant à chaque fois ses lèvres.

Son frère était définitivement un sacré sadique. Arrêtant enfin ses mouvements de bassin, Kili vint placer sa main sur la bosse beaucoup trop visible de son frère lui arrachant là encore un gémissement. Il commença quelques petits mouvements puis s'immobilisa, pour enfin se décoller de Fili et se mettre à reculer, lui tournant le dos. Fili n'en revenait pas. Son frère venait de l'allumer comme pas permis et il allait le laisser là comme ça, accroché à un tronc d'arbre duquel il n'arrivait à se défaire. Il se jura alors que s'il se sortait de là, ça serait lui qui aurait Kili dans la ligne de mire de sa flèche. Il n'eut le temps de finir sa réflexion qu'il vit son frère se baisser et ramasser son petit couteau sur son carquois, pour ensuite revenir vers lui. Alors la panique le repris, son frère était définitivement devenu fou. Il n'y avait plus d'autres explications. Il voulus crier, alerter le reste de la compagnie qui ne devait pas se trouver bien loin, voyant Kili se rapprocher de lui, un sourire en coin, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Il tira alors plus fort sur ses bras pour les détacher des flèches mais ces dernières ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

\- Kili ! Stop maintenant ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais ça ne m'amuse pas ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Et son frère recommença le même cirque que quelques minutes plus tôt, soit un mutisme complet. Kili s'avança alors jusqu'à son frère. Face à lui, il dirigea son couteau vers le ventre de Fili qui essaya alors de lui donner un coup de pied, que Kili stoppa en lui bloquant la jambe avec sa jambe à lui, la lui enserrant contre le tronc. Fili laissa échapper un léger cri. Enfin un essai de cri, comme un chat quémandant à manger mais n'arrivant pas à miauler, lorsque Kili s'empara de sa tunique et donna un grand coup de couteau dedans, la découpant presque jusqu'en haut. Une fois cela fait, Kili envoya nonchalamment sa lame valser derrière lui. Alors il observa le corps de son frère de ses yeux fiévreux, se délectant de ce corps musclé qu'il avait si souvent imaginé. Soudain il ne tint plus, il avait trop longtemps attendu cet instant pour le faire durer encore plus et se pressa avec force contre Fili, laissant ses mains se balader dans son dos, sa nuque et son fessier, faisant à nouveau gémir son frère, haletant. Après encore quelques caresses, Kili lui accorda enfin ce qu'il désirait tant et qu'il cherchait tant à avoir depuis qu'il l'avait touché. Et fougueusement Kili déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère, l'embrassant passionnément. Sa main droite se plaqua contre sa nuque, approfondissant encore plus le baiser tandis que sa main gauche se glissait lentement le long du torse de son aîné, pour ensuite trouver la ceinture de Fili. Le blond recommença légèrement à bouger son bassin sous les douces caresses de son frère, reprenant confiance en lui. En effet, lors de cet échange plus qu'intime, Kili n'avait transmis qu amour et passion à son frère. Et Fili savait bien que le brun était trop mauvais acteur pour que ces sentiments ressentis à cet instant ne soient pas sincères. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kili jouait avec lui de cette façon .. Ne seraient-ils pas mieux sur le bord de la rivière d'à côté d'eux, dans les bras l'un de l'autres ? Fili fut soudain coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu' il sentit enfin la main de l'archer s'emparer de son membre et commencer de lents vas et viens.

"- Kili... Oh par Mahal...

\- Doucement... Ils risqueraient de nous entendre...»

Fili réalisa alors qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment par le reste de la Compagnie mais au final, ça n'était pas sans lui déplaire, au contraire, ça l'excitait même un peu plus ! Et puis c'était la première fois que Kili avait des paroles douces, gentilles et pas provocantes envers lui depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé épinglé à l'arbre. Des paroles prononcées avec amour.

Fili avait plus que tout envie de serrer son Kili dans ses bras et de profiter de son parfum, de le toucher. Mais ses mains étaient irrémédiablement fixées au tronc, et à vrai dire, il n'avait même plus la force de chercher à les y arracher tellement les sensations nouvelles qui s'offraient à lui étaient intenses. Il ne cessait de gémir, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère qui continuait de le masturber. Soudain, la main habile du brun lâcha le membre tendu du blond pour lui écarter doucement les jambes et commença ensuite à le préparer, insérant un doigt, puis deux dans son frère.

"Kee ... S'il te plait... Relâche mes mains... Aah... Kili... Par Mahal... !"

Pour toutes réponses à ses suppliques, Fili eut le droit à un nouveau baiser passionné.

La main droite de Kili lâcha alors la nuque de son amant pour venir défaire sa ceinture et enlever son bas.

Il se retira alors de Fili et lui lança un regard comme pour savoir s'il se sentait prêt.

"Kili... Ne m'fais pas attendre... S'il te plait..."

A ces mots impatients et si sensuels, Kili ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et en soulevant légèrement la jambe de son frère, vint le pénétrer.

Le gémissement que poussa alors Fili, le stoppa net. Il avait mal. De ce fait, Kili préféra ne plus bouger et attendre que l'épéiste s'habitue à sa présence. Au bout de quelques instants seulement, Fili se mit à légèrement onduler du bassin, faisant comprendre à Kili qu'il était prêt. Alors le brun commença légèrement à se mouvoir dans son frère, qui gémissait à chaque mouvement, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son petit frère pour étouffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses cris et éviter d'alerter la Compagnie, car bizarrement à cet instant, il voulait que son frère ne le lâche plus jamais.

Kili aussi avait du mal à retenir ses cris de plaisirs, et dans un coup de bassin qui vint émouvoir Fili au plus profond de son être, il balança sa tête en arrière. Voyant ainsi son cou mis à nu, Fili ne put s'empêcher de faire courir sa bouche dessus, le long de la carotide de son frère, laissant traîner sa langue, le mordillant par endroits. Fili enroula la jambe que Kili lui maintenait en hauteur, autour des hanches de son frère, pour amplifier le contact, faisant gémir le brun.

Sentant alors la délivrance proche, Kili accentua ses vas et viens, les rendant plus forts, plus sauvages. Apportant à chaque poussée, plus de plaisir encore au blond, et à lui par la même occasion. Il vint embrasser passionnément son frère dont les lèvres n'attendaient que ça, tout en amenant sa main sur son bas ventre. Lorsqu' elle entra en contact avec le sexe tendu de Fili, ce dernier ne put retenir un cri.

"Kili... !"

La voix rauque de son aîné lui faisait tourner la tête et il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il recommença alors à caresser son frère qui vint dans sa main quelques infimes instants plus tard. Et Kili le suivit en entendant le râle de plaisir que venait d'émettre Fili. Tout essoufflé qu'il était, Kili se retira et prit son frère dans les bras. Il dirigea alors ses mains vers les flèches encore plantées dans le tronc d'arbre mais se ravisa au dernier moment, ce qui fit râler son frère. Le plus jeune remonta alors jusqu'à ses lèvres en embrassant l'épéiste, mais s'arrêta juste au coin de la bouche de Fili, en maintenant son visage entre ses mains de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, pour finir par s'éloigner, récupérer ses vêtements et disparaître derrières les arbres qui bordaient la rivière et qui les avaient protégés du regard de la Compagnie. Fili resta un instant sans rien dire, interdit, mais lorsqu' il réalisait que son frère était bel et bien en train de le laisser là, avec pour seul vêtement, sa tunique à moitié découpée, encore accrochée à l'arbre, il ne put retenir son élan de colère.

"KILI ! REVIENS ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE !"

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Fili avait beau scruter partout autour de lui, il ne distingua aucun arbre qui bougeait pouvant permettre de trahir le nain de son retour et de la fin de sa mauvaise blague.

Décidément, il ne savait pas son frère aussi sadique ...

"KILIIIII ! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA ! RAMENE TON CUL TOUT DE SUITE ! SINON CA VA ÊTRE TA FETE, MOI QUI TE LE DIT PAR MAHAL !"

Soudain, une douce voix lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Eh bien... En voilà des manières de parler à la personne qui vient de vous offrir une des meilleures après-midi de votre vie !

-Kili !"

Il ne pouvait pas voir qui lui parlait car cette personne venait de derrière l'arbre auquel il était attaché, mais il reconnaîtrait cette voix rieuse entre toutes.

" Kili s'il te plait... Détache-moi. J'ai mal aux bras et aux jambes, je voudrais m'asseoir un peu... Et me rhabiller par la même occasion aussi...»

Après lui avoir amoureusement déposé un baiser dans le cou, Kili se résigna à enfin retirer ces fichues flèches des manches de son frère. Ce dernier se laissa allègrement tomber dans les bras du brun qui l'aida à s'asseoir, lui rapportant son bas. Une fois rhabillé, Fili fit ce dont il rêvait depuis déjà un bon moment et ce encore plus depuis quelques heures ; il prit son frère dans ses bras. Profitant de cette douce étreinte, Kili s'abandonnât dans ces bras forts et musclés. Grosse erreur de sa part. Fili commença alors à le taquiner, lui tapant légèrement sur l'épaule avec son doigt, puis faisant des tresses n'importe où sur les cheveux de son frère, ce qui réveilla Kili en sursaut qui vit Fili prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il se releva alors aussi vite que possible et se mit à courir. Vite. Fili le suivit, bien décidé à lui faire payer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en ne voulant pas lui enlever les flèches plus tôt, l'empêchant ainsi de profiter encore plus de l'instant. Kili se dirigea instinctivement vers le reste de la compagnie, franchissant le début de feu qu'étaient en train de faire Oïn et Gloïn et bousculant Bofur qui jouait de la flûte. Il fut aussitôt suivi par Fili qui lui, écrasa complètement l'essai de feu que les deux frères tentaient encore de maintenir après le passage de Kili.

"Décidément, ces deux-là ne seront jamais capable de se tenir calme quelques instants ... Je plains la personne avec qui ils partageront chacun leurs prochaines années... fit Thorïn excédé, se tournant vers Bilbo, qui riant, fumait calmement à côté de lui."

 **Pour les curieus(e)s, j'espère que vous avez lu la fic avant ! ^^**  
 **Bref voila le lien du fan art de Senza Mani :)**

 **Hum .. Petit edit .. J'ai pas réussi à mettre le lien .. :( si vous savez comment faire..  
**

 **Voila, ce petit OS est terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review ;)**  
 **Au fait ! Une fic Thranduil x Elrond devrait peut être bientôt voir le jour, quand j'aurais passée mes exam ^^**


End file.
